Beauty and the Beast: One Piece Style
by SF Kitty
Summary: The title says it all! This is a reproduction of Beauty and the Beast with One Piece Characters. Full explanation inside. Nami is the new Belle, but who is the Beast?
1. Chapter 1

Summay: AU. Doesn't the title say it all? Okay, Nami, our Belle, is sent to a castle deep in the woods, where vicious wolves roam. She makes a deal with the "Beast" to take Genzo's, her father's, place as prisoner. If memory serves you correctly, the plot with come. **However,** unlike Disney's version of Beauty and the Beast or any other version, this is my version with One Piece characters!

Disclamier: I don't own any version of Beauty and the Beast or One Piece. I do own this story.

AN: If you wondering… I thought of this when I was taking the annual standardized testing at my school. It won't leave me alone until I wrote it down on paper, now I typed it and posted it.

Don't worry, Lady Mihawk fans, I haven't forgotten about that. It's just a writer's block. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

An old woman knocked on the thick wooden door of the Castle One Piece. Outside its warm interior, the freezing winds tugged at the old one's cloak. The gates opened to reveal a small reindeer standing on his hind legs. It wore a pink hat with a bandaged 'X' in the front center, maroon pants, and a maroon tail coat. 

"Umm.. How may I help you?" He asked stuttering.

"I seek sanctuary from the winter storm. Please, kind Sir, let me in."

The small reindeer obliged, "I shall bring you food and hot tea." He led the woman to the grand hall room and asked her to wait for his return. But as he turned to the kitchen, he skidded to a stop. His master, the steward of Castle One Piece, stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at the poor animal.

"What is the meaning of this?" He, the master, stepped down the steps and stopped towering over the reindeer. His arm rested on his three katanas.

"This old woman seeks refuge from the cold," replied the reindeer.

"Woman," The master turned away from his servant, "How do you intend to repay my hospitably?"

"Sir, I have no gold, but I have this." From under her cloak, she drew a red rose, still in first stage of blooming. "It is the mist of winter and I offer this rose."

"Blah!" The master cried out in disgust. "If that is all you have, then begone from my sight. Leave my castle and die in the wretched cold, hag."

"You should not offend me, Steward." A gust of wind blew and slammed the doors open. The steward shielded his eyes from the sharp winds, and when it died down with the closing of the doors, in the place of the old woman stood a beautiful enchantress. Her raven hair flowed down to her shoulders, her face was long with her features elegantly chiseled, her clothes, instead of the damp, dark cloak, was a long flowing gown. "I am Robin of the Blossom. I have come to seek the Steward of Castle One Piece. I have tested your hospitably and found it rancorous and miffed. For this, I shall curse you and your servants, your castle, and your life." She held up the rose, "You will have until the last petal falls to find someone who cares and loves you."

He mocked, "What? You're not going to turn me into a beast?"

"You already are one." Robin of the Blossom disappeared in a mass of cherry blossoms. The cherry blossoms scattered and flew around the hall, traveling into corridors and hallways.

"Wow," The small reindeer said in awe, "Cherry blossoms."

"It's not that great." The master looked at his servant to see, a reindeer. "Ha! She was bluffing. What curse did she place on us? You and I are the same."

Suddenly a scream was heard from the upstairs bedroom and then nothing. A small aardvark came running down the stairs and rammed into the Steward causing him to fall over.

"Usopp?" the reindeer asked as the aardvark flicked his nose at him. The animal nodded and squeaked. "Lord Zoro… who else do you think has become animals?"

"I, I don't know, Chopper…" Zoro picked up the glowing rose and glared viciously at it, "Damn that hag. This is not possible..."

* * *

Perhaps years passed, maybe months. It is uncertain. (I have no clue, seriously.) But if one thinks and watches the seasons; the answer is clear: months passed. It went from winter to spring and to fall. The autumn sky was bright and sunny as a young woman came out of her estate. Although, she was wealthy, it never factored. She used her wealth to help her small town of Cocoyashi. Today she went into town to return her borrowed book to the book keeper. 

Along the way, she could not avoid the eyes of the cruel bachelor Arlong. Arlong laughed to his companions. "When I marry that girl, I'll be the luckiest, not to mention, wealthiest man in town. I'll make her my wife… and then, an accident might unfortunately happen." His companions laughed.

"Let's visit my fiancée." They strutted into town after her.

* * *

AN: So? What do you guys think? I thought about 'Gaston' and I needed someone from One Piece to be that character. Arlong came up. I know, I know. He's a merman, but this is AU (alternate universe). 

Read and Review. Review with flames if you want about Arlong or anything else… but be gentle…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: WOW! Thanks for your reviews! I didn't expect to have this much in 2 days. It's mind-blowing.

Review replies are posted at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own any version of Beauty and the Beast or One Piece. I do own this story.

* * *

As the door opened, it struck the small bell hanging over the threshold indicating a customer. "Hello?" called a young woman with short orange hair. She donned a simple white and orange dress. 

"Coming!" Someone called back, and then sounds of crashing books filled her ears. "I'm okay!" An elderly man wearing a green apron came out. He wore large spectacles that rested easily on his nose He had a receding hairline with his bright white hair. "Good mornin' Nami!" He grinned as if nothing happened.

Nami stared at him in shock, before replying, "Good morning, Mr. Wordsworth. I'm here to return this book and pick up another."

"Ah, yes." He took the book away from her, "Go ahead, but beware of the falling books."

Nami chuckled and agreed. As she near a book shelf her eyes brighten when her eyes fell on a green book. She picked it off the shelf and hugged it.

"That one again?" The book keeper asked. Nami smiled and nodded. "Then keep it."

She protested, "I can't! It's part of your collection."

"Take it." He replied, "You enjoy more than any other customer. It's my gift for you."

Nami smiled and hugged him, in doing so; she slipped a small sack of coins down his apron pocket. "Thank you," she said again as she left the shop with the book in her hand.

Not before long, she was stopped by a large man and his three companions. The man towered over her by almost 2 feet. His long black hair was tied back in a pony tail keeping it out of his wide sharp face with his long nose. He had broad shoulders and long arms and legs.

"Greetings, Nami. How do you fair today?"

"Good," She replied, reading her book and walking back home.

"What's this?" He plucked the book from her hands. His three companions Hachi, Chuu, and Kuroobi crowded around it. "What kind of book is this?" They cried out, "It only has black and white pictures."

"It's map of parts of the world," Nami glared and pulled her book out of their grimy hands. "It's a topographic map, and a geological, and political… Oh never mind." She rolled her eyes as she turned to leave.

"Hold on," Arlong grabbed her wrist, "Have you ever thought about getting married? Have a male in that household of yours?"

Nami jerked her arm away from his grip, "My father is returning any time soon. He'll be back before the end of the season."

"You know, I heard a rumor that all the Pinwheel ships didn't return." Before he could say anymore, another voice called out, "NAMI!"

She turned to see her older sister, "Nojiko! What is it?" Nami shouted back at her sister. Nojiko had short blue hair pulled back with a ribbon. Her skin was tanner than her younger sister, but they were both beautiful in their own way.

"Father is back! Hurry!" Nojiko shouted.

"If you'll excuse me, Sirs, I have to go home and I don't need an escort." Nami ran to meet her sister and they talked back to their estate disusing the return of their father, Genzo.

"Father!" Nami ran up to greet him with hugs and kisses.

"Nojiko! Nami!" He smiled at them, "My daughters, my sweet daughters, my sweet beautiful daughters. Please sit, for I bear depressing news in my wake." Once they sat down comfortably, Genzo began, "Our ships were attacked by pirates and those who escaped met up with a terrible storm. Ill fortune is upon us, for none of my ships survived and returned. My buyers are furious and want their money back. Money that I lost on one of the ships. I'm sorry to say, but we have to sell our house to balance the debt. Forgive me, my daughters."

"Of course, father." They replied. "Your life is worth more than this house. We can live somewhere else, in poverty is needed."

"In a few days, I will go and sell the remaining tangerines in the city. But after I've seen you settled in our new home. We can refurnish Bellemere's cottage in the orchard."

Days passed and their lives changed forever. From riches to rags, all in less than a week. Genzo sold everything but his late wife's tangerine orchard. The orchard belonged to Bellemere and now to her family. Genzo, Nojiko, and Nami were able to part with everything except the orchard. It was their life.

With the remaining tangerines from this years harvest, a large wagon load, Genzo could sell them for enough beli to last for the winter, spring, and maybe more. Upon leaving, Nami and Nojiko saw him off.

"Take care, father!" Nojiko shouted.

Nami informed him, "Stay safe! Don't try and take short cuts! The map shows no other path to the city. It's only one road! Take this map I drew!"

Her older sister laughed, "Your maps are not accurate. You have never left Cocoyashi and you believe you know the roads." Nami flushed in embarrassment.

"I want father to be safe. I know the atlas is old, but it's certain that I path I marked is the safest."

* * *

Hey everyone. I'll answer your questions now. 

**What is the pairing?** – Well, Nami x Zoro of course. I'm going to keep pairings simple and not add more to the mix.

**Mihawk as the Gaston?** – Hmm, I didn't think of that. However, Mihawk it too noble and chivalrous to be 'Gaston.' That's just my opinon.

**Disney version?** – Not all parts of my story will be from the Disney version. I'm won't spoil my ideas just yet. You'll just have to read and find out!

**Who's the Beast?** – So many people asked this one… and believe it or not, I'm not going to answer you. This is my spin; it's the main part, the essence of my version. You'll have to find out, but most… few… one… of you already did. Ha ha ha. Or did you? So sorry, but, seriously, most of you guessed it however, I'm not going to confirm it.

**Did Chopper get turned into anything?** – No he did not, since the cursed people are animals, I believe I need Chopper to be normal to converse between the two parties.

**Why didn't Zoro become an animal?** – I guess… I had to have one person in the castle that speaks human, other than Chopper. Everyone else is animals. Besides, as Robin of the Blossom said, "You already are one."

**Who is Sanji playing?** – The cook? "Lumiere?" I don't know. I haven't decided what animal he's going to be. I narrowed it down to two. Lumiere is leaning too far toward Disney's version, but by the time he's introduced, I'll have him fitted into my story.

Thanks for all your reviews! **YounamemeAkira, Kilnorc, Mirathin, Nehszriah, T.O.B, Takahane, Ravenrogue19, Thermopyle, Ziggi, xXSanji-KunXx **and** Wolfie.**

I have a project that is due Monday, so I can't update as fast as I wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Note the rating, I can't curse or use swearwords so… everything insult is very childish. Forgive me. Haha.

AN: Heya, this chapter is a little longer than the other two. It has a great ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own any version of Beauty and the Beast or One Piece. I do own this story.

* * *

Genzo drove his wagon of tangerines down the dirt road until he reached a fork in the road. There were two paths to chose from and little time to choose. It was already afternoon and he needed to be in town before nightfall. One path was dark, creepy, and the trees were bare without leaves while the other path was light, peaceful, and the trees blossomed. 

"Phillip, which path should we chose?" The horse turned his head and looked at the man as to say, 'Look at you daughter's map.' The map Nami drew lay beside Genzo still unopened. He thought for a moment before heading toward the lighter, more peaceful path. "Come, Phillip."

The sun started setting within a few moments. The bright golden trees around him started to darken. As he continued, the tree became bear and leafless. The bark of the tree was a dark chocolate. Each branch forked like bony fingers from the tree trunks. Another moment passed and the sun sank over the horizon and the moon began to shine.

Suddenly he heard a wolf's cry. It spooked Phillip causing him to shuffle from side to side. "Calm down," Genzo held onto the reins. "Let's continue and get out of this forest." He drove the wagon on, and nor before long, he found himself with four-footed company.

Phillip's eyes filled with fear as he saw all around him large vicious wolves. Without warning, one leaped from behind and nipped at his hoofs. In self defense he stomped at the wolf before galloping off, wagon and all. Genzo held on to the wagon for dear life as the horse, hunted by wolves, ran blindly into the forest.

As things got better, the horse ran into a clearing and then onto a path. Genzo stared in shock to find a large castle in front of him. He screamed for help, as loud as he could, but the castle iron clad gates were still. No one stood at the watch tower but a few hawks and falcons.

The wolves were close behind when the wagon stopped at the close gates. Genzo screamed for help again, but no one was there. He heard the hawks and falcon screech and flew down at the wolves as if to attack them. As the birds distracted both wolves and Genzo, the iron gates opened.

A man. A man with short green hair came out. He wore a long green coat over his white shirt and black slacks. At his side were three katanas.

"Come on." He demanded, "I'm not going to leave the gates open for long." Genzo, taking this chance, drove Phillip into the gates which shut behind them.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you, sir!" Genzo cried out in relief. However, the man refused to smile and stared emotionless. Genzo stiffen when he felt the cold steel from the man's katana against his throat. "Uhhh…"

"Who are you and what do you want?" He hissed.

"Please, I seek refuge from the wolves and that is all!" The man eyed the wagon. "Oh!" Genzo cried as he removed the tarp, "These are tangerines from my farm. I intend to go to town and sell them at the market."

The man narrowed his eyes, "The town is in the opposite direction. You took the wrong path."

Genzo reached for Nami's map and opened it. The map was correct and Nami wrote "Take this path" directly on the parchment. "I should've looked. Now my tangerines are going to get spoiled."

"Hmmp," The man snorted, turned from Genzo, and shouted, "Get Sanji and Chopper out here!" The man waved for Genzo to follow him and led him to the stables. "You can leave your horse here and you may stay for the night."

Genzo bowed, "Thank you… I am Genzo. May I know your name sir?"

The man raised his eyes, "Roronoa Zoro, Steward of Castle One Piece."

"You called, Lord Zoro?" Genzo looked around but saw no one.

"Check out the tangerines. This man is a fruit merchant and he wandered the wrong way."

"Alright." Genzo heard some scurrying and felt the wagon jump from an added weight. He turned around to see a large raccoon picking at the tangerines. The raccoon wore a black suit coat with a black tie.

"AHH!" Genzo screamed as he moved back but he didn't anticipate that he was on the edge. When he fell, he fell onto something fluffy and soft.

"Ow… Please get off me." Genzo looked down to see a small pink hat and its horn. He screamed again as he saw it was a reindeer dressed in maroon pants and a maroon tail coat.

"What's going on! Why are the animals talking!"

"Quite down." Zoro demanded. "This is an enchanted castle, if you haven't found out. So, what do you think?" He turned to the raccoon.

"They're very fresh and ripe and in excellent condition. I'll take them all." The raccoon jumped off the wagon and crawled back to wherever he came from.

"Chopper, take this man to a room and lock him in there. He's staying for the night." Zoro commanded.

"Lock?" Genzo asked, "I rather not stay."

"Oh, you don't?" Zoro eyed the man, "You can be safe here or out there with the wolves. It's your choice. Personally, I would be out there, but as you, it would be locked in a room until morning. You are not my guest. You are trespassing on my property and as Steward, it's my job to keep order. Chopper, go."

"Yes, Lord Zoro. Come with me, Sir. I'll show you to your room." The reindeer pushed Genzo out of the stables and into the castle. They went through the grand hall and up the large staircase. They turned right, traveled down the hall, turned left and stopped at a door. "This is your room. I'll bring you dinner in a few minutes, but do not leave this room. It's for your safety."

"Thank you…" Genzo looked down at the reindeer, speechless from awe.

"Ahaha! Don't praise me! I won't believe you!" The reindeer started blushing and squirming. In doing so, he forgot to lock the door.

Curiosity got the best of him. Genzo peeked out for his door and saw no one. He decided to wander around the castle before the little reindeer came back. But as he did, he became lost in the corridors of the castle. He found himself in an unfamiliar corridor. The corridor gave him chills and he decided to turn around and return the way he came and try another corridor.

As he did, as he turned the corner, he stepped on something. Looking down, he saw a straw hat with a red ribbon. He took his foot off it and picked it up. Suddenly a roar came from no where. Genzo looked up to see a large black bear.

Seeing the sight, Genzo ran. He ran for his life.

The bear roared which caused a lot of commotion. Soon, Zoro came running down the corridor at Genzo.

"Help!" Genzo shouted, but Zoro stopped in front of him with his katanas drawn. He locked Genzo's head between two blades.

"What did you do to angry the bear?" Slowly, Genzo held up the straw hat with the foot print. Zoro cursed under his breath. He turned to the bear, who stopped but still growled at Genzo. "Idiot. CHOPPER!"

Seconds later, the reindeer came. He saw that Genzo was out of his room, Zoro was glaring at him, and the bear scratching himself. "Uh-oh…" Chopper was about to turn when Zoro shouted.

"What does he want to do with this man."

Chopper asked the bear. "He wants to eat him" Genzo's knee weakened but the blades would not let him relax and sink to the ground.

"Anything else?" Zoro asked.

"Please spare my life! I have a family! Two daughters! Please milord! I'm all they have!"

The bear roared.

"I will not eat you," Chopper translated, "only if you will promise to give me the first thing that meets you upon your arrival home. In a week, my Steward will come claim it." Zoro looked at the bear in confusion.

"ALRIGHT!" Genzo cried.

"Promise it." Chopper said.

"I PROMISE!" Zoro released him from the cage of swords.

The next morning, the reindeer led Genzo back the front gates. Genzo gasped as he saw his wagon filled with chests and inside those chests were gold, but his happiness was shattered by the thought of his promise.

Upon going home, Genzo felt a hawk following him in the sky. Because of the bird, Genzo decided to go through town. If anyone greets him, it would be one of the townspeople. He prayed for it to be one of the townspeople.

However, that was not true. Before he could even reach a mile into town, he saw a wonderful, and yet devastating sight.

"Father!" Nami shouted as she hiked up dress and ran out to him. He saw that she had a book and a pen with her.

"W-w-why are you out here?" He asked her, forcing a smile on his face. The bird's presence was no more. Genzo saw it fly back from the corner of his eyes.

"I was surveying the land. Did my map help, father?"

"Yes. Yes, more than you know… Look." Nami climbed onto the wagon and lift the tarp. Her eyes widen.

"FATHER! This will last us until the next season! Maybe more!"

Genzo nodded gravely.

* * *

Hmm… Not much questions to answer… 

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **Mirathin**: Thanks!**Nehszriah, ****Aya-chan92****, YounamemeArika, ****Lady Geuna**: I didn't know they have "official" animals. Lol.** SkieLoon, ****FeatherGirl13, ****Gothy Wolfie**: You can squeal all you want. Heheh.**, Bear Hunter**: They get the point.and** Lady Zoro.**

One more note, since this is my secondary story, I'm requireing 10 reviews for a chapter for an update, at least until I finsih with Lady Mihawk.


	4. Chapter 4

FYI: I decided the animals can talk without Chopper's help. I'll explain why in the later chapters. If you want to know now, it's part of the curse.

AND, there's a spoiler for my other story Lady Mihawk. I'm not going to say what it is, but I think it's so obvious. Hey, if you catch it, kudos to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any version of Beauty and the Beast or One Piece. I do own this story.

* * *

Each morning, Genzo rose to go to his daughter's room and every night, he visited their room to make sure they were in bed. For the next seven days, he fidgeted and jumped at everything that moved, especially from anything outside like a moving branch in the wind or the hooting of an owl. 

He had a rifle with him where ever he went. When Nojiko or Nami asked him the reason for his behavior, he only replied it was for their safety. News spread to Cocoyashi about Genzo's new found wealth and his absurd behavior. Rumors started that Genzo robbed a bank or killed a notorious gang leader to get his riches.

During the seven days, Genzo refused to let Nami out doors and Nojiko had to do all the chores herself. A seed of envy began to grow in Nojiko, but her appearance never showed it. On the seventh day, when Nojiko returned at night fall, Genzo badgered her with questions.

"Nojiko, love, did you see any animals outside? Mainly a hawk or a falcon? Or even a reindeer? Or a Bear?"

"No father. There was nothing outside. Perhaps if Nami was with me, we would've seen something." Nojiko sat down in a chair and glanced at Nami, who was at the dinner table with her books.

"Thank goodness." Genzo relaxed, "Thank goodness."

"Father, pray tell us what is the cause of your strange behavior." Nami asked turning away from her papers.

Nojiko agreed, "Please father, tell us."

"In the forest, I met a beast. He gave me life in exchanged for the first thing that greets me when I returned home. I promise to give it to him and on my journey home, it was Nami who I saw first; it was Nami who first saw me; it was Nami who called out my name and came to me; it will be Nami who they will take. I will not allow it! Over my corpse they will take my dear daughter!"

"Father!" Nami jumped out of chair, "If they come, I will go. You have promise and you cannot break it. A word of merchant is worth more than anything."

"It is not worth my daughter!" Genzo stood up in rage. "I rather die than let you go to that castle with those beasts!"

"Castle?" Nojiko's ears perked up. "You said you met the beast in the forest."

"The castle is in the dense forest. You wouldn't believe the size of the castle. It was my folly to get lost and met the beast."

"Perhaps I can take Nami's place."

"NO! I will not give the beast any of my daughters! He will not get and eat any of you."

"Oh, he's going to eat us?" Nojiko's eyes widen, "Never mind then, Nami, you cannot let father sacrifice his life! What will we do without him?"

Nami sighed, "I know, I know. Father, if the beast comes, I will go. You will not die for me. I will not let you."

"Nami! You cannot! Nami!" Genzo fell back in his chair, "Oh, what have I done."

Before another word was said, there was a knock on the door. Genzo looked at it dreadfully. Nojiko looked to Nami who gave her a small smile. Nami, with a sigh, went to open the door.

"Good evening, Sir."

The man looked down at her before looking over his shoulder, "Is this her?" There was a screech in reply. Nami opened her mouth to say something, but the man grabbed her and dragged her. She retaliated by kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Help! Nojiko! Father! Help!"

"Shut up, hag. (You know I would've put B— here, but you know: Rating.) You'll wake up the whole town."

"Like I care! Let me go! Be civilize, you beast!"

"Beast, am I? I'll show you a Beast." Without another word, he knocked her out. She fell limp and he threw her on his horse with him. Genzo and Nojiko ran outside to see the horse ride off.

"NAMI!" Nojiko called. "This can't be happening! FATHER!" Genzo fell to his knees sobbing.

* * *

Nami woke up with a horrible headache. As she opened her eyes, she saw she wasn't at home anymore. She looked around to see a large peach colored room. The walls were painted a light peach. The sheets of the bed were light peach but the pillows were a darker shade of peach. The bed itself was a king size four post bed. To her left was a maple vanity and next to that was a wardrobe. Directly in front of the bed were the double doors. To her right was a large window that was the height of the room with beige curtains. 

It was late at night as the moon was high in the dark blue sky. The stars shown brightly, clearer than in Cocoyashi.

She jerked when the door opened slightly but she regained her composure. "Hello?" She saw a hoof, a furry arm, and then antlers and a pink hat before she saw the reindeer's head. "Hi there."

"Hello." It replied. Nami watched as he cautiously walked up to her left side and poke her in the arm.

"Hello," she said again. "My name is Nami, what's yours?"

"Chopper." He said as he climbed on the bed, "How does you head feel?"

"It's throbbing, but other than that, I'm feeling well."

"Lord Zoro must've hit you harder than he expected." Chopper mused.

"No I didn't." A man stood at the entrance of the room with his arms, "That hag deserves it."

"My name is Nami. What is yours, Sir Beast?" Nami glared but voiced out her manners.

"Roronoa Zoro, Steward of Castle One Piece." Zoro growled, "You may address me as Lord Zoro as does everyone else."

"Of course, Beast, I will." Chopper eyes widen and looked between the two humans.

Zoro scoffed, "Whatever, Hag. Chopper will help you get dressed and you will dine with me."

Nami stared with distaste. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then we'll starve you until you want to eat with me. If you don't eat with me, you won't eat at all." He laughed.

"You are a Beast." Nami clutched her blanket as he left the room and slammed the doors shut. She released it with a deep sign before she got out of bed and went to the window. She stared at the landscape before she collapsed with tears.

"Miss Nami, what's the matter?" Chopper climbed off the bed to her.

"He didn't let me say good bye to my family. Oh, I hate him." She pulled her knees to her chest, "What's to become of me here?"

"Come, Come." Chopper pulled her arm, "After you get dressed, you'll feel better and dine with Lord Zoro."

"I shall never eat with that beast." And, Nami eyed the reindeer, "What's wrong with how I'm dressed?"

"Err… nothing… You must be thirsty, I'll call for tea." Chopper laughed uneasily, "You may check the wardrobe for anything you like." The small reindeer left the room and shut the door.

Nami walked to the wardrobe and opened it. To her surprise there was a green and cream tabby cat inside. Around its neck was a sliver chain and a small diamond shaped token. There was nothing special about the cat, but its color until it spoke.

It opened one almond shaped eye, "Hello." Strange enough that it could talk, the eyes were even more mysterious. They belonged to a bird's, or just maybe the pupil was dilated, Nami didn't know what.

Nami jumped back in fright as she never seen a talking cat, "You can talk…"

"Yes," it yawned, "I'm one of the normal animals."

"Normal?" Nami asked with humor.

"Never mind, you weren't frighten with Chopper and he's a talking reindeer, but that's his normal shape. He and the Lord were the only ones that remained humans, or in Chopper's case, a reindeer."

"Explain please." Nami watched the cat jump onto her bed.

"My name is Karla and you woke me up from a wonderful dream. I was chasing and trying to eat my brother. You know, he got turned into a sparrow for some strange reason and I'm a cat. Meow." Karla laughed, "It happened months ago, during the winter. Lord Zoro mistreated an old woman who turned out to be an enchantress. Because of his rude and vulgar behavior, we're cursed, or 'enchanted' to be optimistic. You know, when ever I see him, I want to dig my claws into his flesh." Karla retracted her claws and pawed at the sheets.

"There has to be a way to break this curse."

She said bluntly. "Well, I don't know it. Scratch my head." Karla purred and brushed her head against Nami's hand.

The door opened to reveal a cart and on it was a raccoon. Chopper was the one pushing it, "You're getting too heavy." He complained to the raccoon who was dressed in a black suit jacket and a tie.

The raccoon jumped off the cart and onto the bed. It pushed Karla out of his way and took Nami's hand in his paws.

"Whom do I get the honor of meeting? Such a beauty."

"Get off, Love Cook." An aardvark crawled in and climbed on the bed. "You'll scare her off before the night turns into day." It was dressed in brown pants.

"Who are you?" Nami looked at the aardvark and raccoon, "Umm, I'm Nami."

"Sanji, gourmet chief, at your service. This guy is Usopp, the castle lair."

He knocked Sanji off the bed with his nose, "Usopp, the castle _fiction story teller_."

Not another word was said as Sanji kicked Usopp off the bed and they begin a skirmish. Karla sighed and watched from Nami's lap. Chopper struggled to pour the hot tea. With the tea cup in his hoofs, Chopper brought it to Nami, but it was knocked out of his hoofs by Sanji and Usopp.

Karla hissed and Nami gasped. The tea landed on Nami's stomach.

"Thanks…"

Chopper laughed uneasily, "Now you can get dressed and we can show you around and then you can dine with Lord Zoro."

Nami got up, "I'll change, but I will not eat with that beast. If he wants to starve me, he can."

"Not on my watch!" The raccoon jumped on the bed, "Come down after you are dressed. I'll treat you to a wonderful dinner!"

"Yes, yes yes. Now leave!" Karla pushed them out, but before she closed the door, a red fox stopped in.

"Hey, is that her?" It asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"I hope so." Replied the fox, "I miss being human. I might go insane and burn down the castle."

"You better not, go chase my brother for fun," the tabby joked.

"I might eat him."

The tabby cat laughed, "Good. I'll see you around. Nami needs my help."

"Nami, eh? I better tell my little brother."

* * *

Well, another chapter done. 

**Who's the beast?** As I said before, I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to figure it out, but I bet you already did.

**Johnny and Yosaku?** Yeah, they are the hawk and the falcon.

**Luffy is the Bear?** Yup. Yes. Why is he a bear? Well, I was playing a game and I had a bear for a pet. My character name was a person from OP and I named the bear Luffy. Lol.

Thanks so much for reviewing! Thanks: **Takahane; ****Lady Zoro; ****ravenrogue19****; 4getregret****; Gothy Wolfie****; FeatherGirl13****; SkieLoon****; Theif of the Sand; ****LiLAnimeJutsu; ****prettysailorsaturn; **and** Bear Gunner.**

**Hey here's question for you. Guess who the fox is! **

Remember, Ten reviews. Just click the little button and say a word. Comment on something you like or dislike. Ask questions if you want to..


	5. Chapter 5

_Guest starring original characters: Karla and Karel from Lady Mihawk Simple explanations: Karel has the power to control trees and Karla has no powers._ (Aye, this is the spoiler. They're mentioned in Chapter 10 of Lady Mihawk. For those who figured it out, congratz!)

* * *

After the dinner, Sanji, Usopp, and Karla strolled down the hallways with Nami in toll. Nami was dressed in a more flattering dress. She swapped her country grab for a nobles'. It was a green velvet dress with silk ribbon for the lining. The neck line came down to her collar bone, exposing her neck and pasts of her shoulder. 

Sanji and Usopp fought, again, over who would explain the castle to Nami. Karla, on the other hand, jumped into Nami's arms and purred,

"They do that all the time now. Usually it's Lord Zoro and Sanji, but Zoro is human and Sanji's at a disadvantage."

Nami looked around in awe, "This place is absolutely amazing. The castle is so large, and I can go any where I want?"

"Yes, everywhere expect the West Wing." Karla replied.

"The West Wing?" Nami asked, "Why not?"

"That's where your father was lost and almost got himself killed. We don't want that to happen to you too." Nami looked down at Karla for an explanation. She hesitated, "Uhh, well. The curse has a time limit. If we don't find a way to break the curse, we will remain as animals forever. And, in time, we will lose all our human consciousness. Our King has already lost his speech and can only communicate in roars. Soon, he will not know who is friend and who is food."

"King? I thought that Zoro was the master." Nami asked as they continued down the corridor.

"Zoro is the Steward. He takes care of everything, but enough about us. Tell us about yourself."

Sanji's pointed ears perked, "Mademoiselle, please indulged us." He kicked Usopp before grabbing Nami's hand and kissing it. Karla scoffed as she fell from Nami's arms and hissed at Sanji, who ignored her.

"I'm just a merchant's daughter. My mother died with I was young. There's interesting nothing about me, however, I do love to draw maps. My dream is to draw a map of the whole world, but that's never going to happen."

"Hey," Usopp commented rubbing his nose, "We have a map room, don't we?"

Karla and Sanji looked at the aardvark and then each other, "WE DO?"

"How did you become so intelligent?" Sanji asked mockingly. Usopp growled in retaliation. "We should go and see it!"

Nami smiled, "Of course! I would love to see the map room."

As they passed the grand hall, the fur on Karla stood straight up. She started hissing which caught Sanji's and Usopp's attention. They looked up the stairs and saw two animals, a black cat and a red fox. Sanji and Usopp quickly pulled Nami out of the way as the fox opened his mouth and blew fire at the cat.

The cat dodged easily, "You're losing your touch, Ace, or is it because my stealth feet will always win." The fox only growled in reply. Soon, a pack of wolves came out of the left corridor and ran down the stairs. A monkey with a big red noise rode on one of the wolves. He held a straw hat in its hand. While escaping, he saw Nami.

"Grab her!" he commanded. Two large wolves rammed into Usopp and Sanji and one bit into Nami's dress. Sanji and Usopp hit the wall and fell limp.

"Let her go!" Karla jumped in front of the two wolves. One of the wolves lips curled and he lunged at the green house cat. Karla whimpered as the wolf's jaws clamped her torso.

"You, human," the one holding Nami growled, "If you don't want your cat to be crushed, come willingly."

"No, don't." Karla yowled in pain when the wolves bit down.

"Stop, stop. I'm coming." The wolf pulled Nami as the other carried Karla in his jaws.

The black cat's lips curled into a smile, "Don't follow or the human and kitty gets killed."

"When you won't expect it, we'll come." Ace barked. He watched the wolves and the black cat leave. "Hey!" He called to a green sparrow perched on the railing, "Follow them."

"But," it replied, "Kuro told us not to. My sister is in danger and so it the human."

"Don't get caught! If you can't do it, get Johnny or Yosaku to. I'm going to find Zoro and get them back." The green sparrow flew off without another chirp.

Ace stopped and thought for a moment, "We're bringing the best fighters to get back Nami? She _has_ to be the one." The fox ran up the stairs and shouted, "ZORO! CHOPPER!" He stopped in his tracks when a large black bear jumped on front of him. It roared and charged down and out the door. "Oh no."

* * *

Nami tried to keep up with the wolves but, she only slowed them down. As she ran, she accidentally tripped over her own two feet. 

"Why did you bring the human?" Kuro complained as he jumped on her back clawing at her dress, "She'll just slow us down, you stupid clown. We already have the hat."

"Shut up!" Buggy shouted, "It was a good idea at the time."

"That was very smart of you." The black cat hissed as he leaped off Nami and attacked the monkey. The straw hat flew out of the monkey's hands and landed on the ground. Soon, the wolves' attention was focused on the fight between the two leaders, Buggy the Clown and Kuro of the Black Cats.

Kuro scratched Buggy across the torso with his claws. The wolves howled as they saw their leader fall to the ground in pieces. Kuro laughed, but his celebration was shorten when Buggy's torso pieces floated and rebuilt himself

"It's never that easy, Kitty cat." Buggy threatened, "Your claws have no effect on me."

Kuro lunged in rage, "We'll see about that!"

Nami watched the two fight, and then thought of escape. Karla was an arms length away. Silently and gently, she picked her up. "Hat…" The green cat whispered, "Get hat and run." Nami saw that the straw hat was beside one of the wolves. As she approached it, she carefully reached and slowly redrew. Once she had it in her belong, she put it on, carried Karla and snuck out. At a safe distance, she began to run.

"Heeey, slow down. I smell a friend." Karla said Nami changed her run into a stroll. Karla sniffed the air, "Look up in the trees. Do you see anyone?"

"No," Nami scanned the trees for an animal of any kind. "Wh—" A howl pieced the air and then, more howls followed.

Karla groaned, "Nice. Run!" Nami did as she was told. As she ran, she could hear the wolves behind her. They out ran her and surrounded her within minutes.

"I think we should just kill them," Buggy commented to Kuro.

"Of course!" Kuro sighed, "We should've done in the beginning and not lose them. Wolves attack!"

Nami backed herself into a tree. The wolves surrounded her in a circle. Suddenly, the tree branch swooped down grabbed her. "Don't struggle," Karla shouted before Nami could react to the branch. The branch set Nami down on a larger branch before letting go.

"Hello, sister." A green sparrow chirped.

"Karel," she hissed, "What took you so long?"

"I had to lead him here." Nami looked down to see Zoro running toward the pack of wolves. The battle started instantly when Zoro unleashed his swords upon the wolves. The three katanas sliced through the air cutting the fur and piecing through the skin. He wounded many, but they relentlessly continued to attack.

The wolves scratched and bit him leaving him with wounds also. Nami, without thinking, broke a branch and jump down to help.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" Zoro shouted flabbergasted.

"I'm a woman now?" Nami asked, "That's a promotion." Like a bat, Nami struck at the lunging wolves. One wolf grabbed the branch and pulled it away while another one leaped to strike. Nami felt herself pulled back causing the wolf to bite into Zoro's arm.

"If you can't help, stay out of the way." He stabbed the wolf with his free hand and flung the corpse at the pack. He then pushed Nami behind him and waiting for another attack.

Suddenly, a loud roar shattered the air around them. The two humans looked to their left and saw a large black bear charging. Following the bear was Chopper and Ace.

The wolves were just like bowling pins. Once the bear hit them, they flew off in the distance helter-skelter. Some hit the trees and died instantly, while others became crippled. Ace and the bear attacked the remaining wolves until there was no more. The monkey and the cat disappeared sometime in between the fights.

The bear roared in rage and looked around. He spotted Nami wearing the straw hat and immediately grew quiet. He made a few noise towards Chopper who translated, "He thanks you for saving his hat."

"Umm, you're welcome." Nami took it off and slowly approached the bear. She, afraid he would bite or attack her, placed it on the bear's head and jerked away. But her attention quickly panned from the bear to Zoro.

Zoro fell onto one knee and supported himself with his katana. Nami reached to help him but he snapped at her, "I don't need your help, hag. I can handle this myself."

The bear roared. Zoro looked at him, "What, Luffy?"

"He says let her help you." Chopper replied.

"Yeah," Karla agreed as she was lifted from the tree by a branch and placed in Chopper's arms, "It wouldn't hurt to get help once in a while."

Ace added, "You need it too. You're getting weaker everyday and we're getting wilder. Next, it'll be too late for any assistance."

"And then," the sparrow sighed, "I'll get eaten by my own sister."

"I would never eat you, but Ace would." Karla shouted and cowered in Chopper's arms when she saw Ace bare his teeth. "I'm injured! I'm injured! Your not allowed to hurt me."

"Umm," Nami brought their attention back, "We should tend to his wounds before they get infected. Let me help you, Lord Zoro."

Zoro looked at her for a moment before obeying. In a whisper he said, "Thank you, Nami."

* * *

**Why is Sanji a raccoon?** My friend thought it would be cool to see a raccoon smoke. 

The fox is Ace! Wasn't that easy? Congratz everyone!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Thanks: **Thief of the Sand, LilAnimeJutsu, Gothy Wofie, Takahane, SanjisGal, Lady Zoro, **and** Samantha.**

Special thanks to: **4getreget**, for being the only person with a different answer and sorry for spelling your name wrong. **Nehszriah**, for trying to find the spoiler. I couldn't stop laughing from that "peachy" comment. **Ravenrogue19**, for giving me an alternative to "hag".

Sorry for the delay, I wanted to update both stories at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

When they returned to the castle, Chopper immediately went to get his supplies from his work room. They stationed the supplies in the common room near the fire place. Ace made a fire and Sanji boiled water to be used for the cleaning.

"Nami," Chopper asked, "Do you know anything about cleaning wounds?"

"Sort of. When our horse got hurt, I was the one that cared for him."

"Oh," Zoro whined, "I'm a human guinea pig for her. Chopper, I'll wait until you're done with Karla."

Chopper jolted. Karla had bit him and hissed, "Let her do it."

"I'm sorry, Lord Zoro. Perhaps Karel can assist Nami in tending for you. Karla has some broken ribs. I'm going to have to spend a significant amount of time on her."

"Don't worry, Lord Zoro. I'll take good care of you." The green sparrow flew down from his perch on the fireplace mantle onto Nami's shoulder. "I'm ready when ever you are." Nami nodded as she followed Karel's instructions.

Zoro growled when Nami touched him gently with her warm cloth. "Are you trying to kill me, Woman?"

"A little warmth isn't going to kill you. Shut up and take it like a man, or you can be a beast and then we'll just get a vet!" She snapped. "I'm trying to help you…" Her voice trailed off as she ringed the cloth and washed his cuts again. Silently, she bound and dressed his wounds. Once she was done, Zoro left the common room without a word.

Before Nami could clean up, the bear crawled and sat in front of her. It let out a small roar.

"King Luffy wants you to help him. He says he's hurt on the snout." Chopper translated as he finished on Karla.

"Take me to my bed, Chopper." Karla yawned. "I'm tried and I want my 20 hour cat nap."

Chopper reassured Nami, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Luffy won't hurt you." As he headed toward Karla's room, he nearly dropped the green cat because Zoro appeared in front of him out of no where.

Karla shouted before Zoro could say anything, "You have to thank her!"

"What?" Zoro hissed, "I should _thank her_? For what? For being an idiot and standing near the door when a pack of wolves led by a cat and monkey charges out? I believe a normal person would run."

"I'm not done!" Karla complained but Chopper held on to her as he left Zoro to her room.

"Lord Zoro, stay here. I'll return in a moment."

Zoro stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He waited until he became bored of waiting so he decided to walk. His walk led him back to the common room. Standing in the archway, he watched Nami playing with Luffy.

"Stupid," Zoro commented under his breath when Luffy rolled on his back so Nami could scratch his stomach.

"Are you jealous?" Zoro turned his head to see Usopp the aardvark. "Luffy is getting all the attention and your not."

"You should do something to get her attention," Zoro turned the other way to see Sanji the raccoon. "If you don't, I'll get her for myself." He puffed on his cigarette with a smirk.

"Go ahead. See if I care." Zoro scoffed.

"Alright," Sanji threw down his cigarette on to Zoro's shoe with caused Zoro to curse and to stomp on it to put it out. "When you go into town, get me a pack. I'm running low." Sanji ran to Nami and jumped on her back. She was first shock, but she was giggling and laughing in no time. Zoro growled in his throat.

"Nami likes maps. Bring her to the map room." Usopp told Zoro before running to join Sanji and Luffy. Rolling his eyes, Zoro walked away to find Chopper so the reindeer could properly tend to his wounds.

* * *

"Hey woman," Zoro walked up to Nami in the courtyard. It was early morning after breakfast. Nami decided to take a walk outside to see if what Karla said was true. To her surprise, Karla was correct when she told Nami that it was winter all year long. The ground was snow white with an inch of fresh powder. At night it snowed and during the day the snow melted. 

Nami turned to greet him, but found a yellow and orange plaid coat in her face. She took it from him and put it on, "Thank you." He was wearing a long blue coat with white wool lining on the edges.

"It's cold in the morning." He said as he looked up at a tree as if it was more interesting than anything else, "You could've caught a cold and if you did, I wouldn't have the end of it." He stopped for a moment before continuing, "Everyone seems to like your company."

"Not everyone." Nami commented quietly as she walked away. Zoro silently watched her explore the courtyard. "You know," she started talking out loud, "I would love to see this castle in the spring. I can see the flower beds and the trees must be amazing. The fountain," she pointed down the path to a large frozen stone fountain, "must be spectacular. The castle," she turned to face the building, "without the snow… speechless."

"Women," Zoro called when she was leaving, "I have… a surprise for you." That caught her attention and she followed him into the castle. "Umm, close your eyes." When they reached two large double doors, he fumbled with the door and got it to open. She chuckled and did as she was told. Slowly he led her in. "Wait here and don't sneak a peek."

After a few sounds of stumbling and crashes, she felt him return to her. "Okay. It's not clean, but, oh never mind. Open your eyes."

A gasp filled the room. "This can't be…" She walked into the room and touched a large wooden table in the middle of the room. She then moved to the walls to find four by four square shelves and shelves filled with rolled up parchments. "1984? 1870? 1788? These are old maps of the world."

"Yes, most of the world." Zoro moved to a large wall and pulled on a lever. "Nami, look." Name turned and ran to see the wall. When Zoro pulled the lever, the curtains that cover the wall pulled away to reveal a mural of the world. "This shows the world as we knew it five years ago. The mapmaker died at that time and this room was sealed. Over the years, it collected dust."

"It doesn't matter," Nami commented, "The maps are all in great shape, even the ones from one hundred years ago. May I?"

"It's yours." Zoro replied with a smile, "All yours."

"Thank you!" Nami shouted as she hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

For the remainder of the day, Zoro watched Nami take maps down and examined them. Well, he tried to watch, but fell asleep instead. Nami giggled and asked Chopper, who was browsing by, to get him a blanket.

When Zoro woke from his nap, he found that he was alone in the room. He heard laughter and giggles from down the corridor. Nami and the rest of the castle was in the library listening to Nami read a humor story about a pirate captain starting his crew with a pirate hunter. Zoro listened from the door way. The story ended with the captain getting his first mate.

Luffy roared. "No, there's no more." Nami said to him, "This is the only copy." He roared sadly.

"Read another!" Sanji shouted, "I love listening to your voice."

"How about tomorrow? I'm tried tonight." The animals understood and left her to put the book back on the shelf.

"So, you like the library more than the map room?" Zoro asked angrily.

"No. While you were asleep, King Luffy came in and took me here. He wanted to hear a story. One thing led to another and I had everyone listening to me read." Nami smiled at him, "I love your surprise. I love it more than you know. But I…, never mind. Tomorrow, I'll be in there. If you want, I can teach you how to read and understand the maps so you won't get lost."

Zoro scoffed, "Me? Lost? Never! I always know where I'm going."

* * *

Fall left and winter came. In a few months, Nami developed a routine. It was the same actions over and over again, but she did enjoy it. Zoro slept as she worked on the maps and then, he woke up just in time for her readings. If he was not with her, she was with any one of the animals. 

However, during the past few weeks, she saw less of Karla and Usopp. Upon Karla's visit, she saw that the cat's green fur was becoming a grey. Usopp, instead of telling one of his yarns, squeaked when ever he tried to talk. Soon after, she saw them as animals. Karla became a grey tabby seeking her little sparrow brother for a meal, and Usopp lived outdoors or hide indoors from the cold. Both of them became aloof from the others.

Now, instead of going to the map room, Nami spent her time in the library looking through the books to find a way to break the curse.

"Hey, woman." She stopped reading her book to look up and see the Steward.

She replied annoyed. "Yes, Lord Zoro?"

"I have a question for you."

"Go on," Nami said absent mindedly. She was more focus on scanning through the book.

"Nami, do you… do you care for me?"

Looking up confused by his question, she replied, "Of course. I'm trying to find a way to break the curse and return Karla, Usopp, and the rest back to humans."

He looked away but returned his gaze to her, "Do you love me then?"

"Excuse me?" Nami asked.

"No, forget it. It's has been three months since you came and spring… spring is coming. There hasn't been a woman in this castle since Karla became a cat. Any how, would you care to have dinner with me?"

"I have dinner with you every night." Nami had returned to the book.

"No, dinner with just me, like a party dinner. I admit that I have not been a good steward or a host. But since s-spring is coming, but is not here yet, I still have time. So, Nami, would you have dinner with me?"

"Of course, Lord Zoro. I would love to."

"Just call me Zoro. I never liked the 'lord' title. I'll see you dressed and ready at eight." He bowed and turned to leave. "I will send Chopper in to show you the gowns."

"Gowns?" Nami looked up from the book again.

"It is a formal dinner." He smiled and left the woman speechless.

Chopper arrived minutes later with a wide smile on his face, "Come with me. I shall show you to Karla's chamber and then you can choose form the selection."

The clock stuck eight and chimed eight times. Zoro stood in the grand hall dressed in an elegant green tail coat with gold embroidery. He wore it over a silver silk waist coat and long straight silver white pants.

"Sorry, I'm late." Zoro turned and his breath was taken away. Nami stood at the top of the steps dressed in a light peach dress. She wore a corset with short sleeves. The skirt of the dress flowed to the floor and gave the effect that she was floating on air. _(You can't blame me for not describing Belle's dress. I have no idea how to! I don't know what it is call, those shoulder things… Wanna tell me? But I'm going to assume that you know what it looks like.)_

Zoro extended his arm and she laid her hand in his. He led her down the steps and they walked to the dinner room where Sanji was waiting for them. Zoro pulled Nami's chair and helped her in it before going to his side of the table.

The raccoon held his last cigarette in his jaw. Sanji fixed his black jacket and began to tell the night's meal courses. Chopper brought in the meals, first to Nami and then to Zoro. The dinner was exquisite from the gourmet chief Sanji.

Dessert was Nami's favorite. "These are my family's tangerines! How can they last so long?" Sanji only smiled and left the table.

"Nami," Zoro said after she finished her dessert, "Would you care to dance?"

Nami stood up and the two met at the center. "There's no music," Nami commented with a smirk.

"We're going to the ball room." He led the way with her on his arm. They entered a large ball room. A giant chandler hung from the ceiling. All the candles were lit showing the beautiful art work. Large windows surrounded the perimeter of the room showing the garden and the night sky. Music start playing once they entered.

Nami chuckled when she saw Chopper with an old record player. "Our musicians are mice. They cannot play the instruments so we cannot have live music." Zoro whispered.

"It's quite alright." She replied.

The lights dimmed as they danced into the night. Even though the music stopped, they continued dancing. They danced until both of them were tired and needed to rest.

Zoro brought her out on the balcony. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied, "Did you know the stars can help you when you're lost? The North Star is right there. From that point, you can know your bearings."

Zoro sighed, "Do you always think about maps and books?"

"I think about my family," Nami slowly replied, "I miss them. You see," She stood up and looked at the sky, "My family lives in the east. I miss them so much." She pointed to a spot in the distance. "This is your fault, isn't it? You made my father promise to give me to you?" Nami glared at him with her jaw clenched.

"It happened by chance. I told him, the first thing that greets him. It could've been a dog or a wild animal or another human, but he saw you first…" Zoro stopped, "If you leave Castle One Piece, would you miss us too? Would you miss me?"

Nami sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't know. I guess I would. You've been come a second family to me. Why are you acting like this?"

Zoro didn't reply, but looked down from the balcony. He stiffened and rushed away shouting, "Someone help the rider!" Nami leaned over the rail to see a rider in the distance beyond the gates. Wolves were chasing him. Nami watched as Zoro rushed out with Karel, Ace, Johnny, and Yosaku.

In a few moments, the rider was saved and was safe within the gates. Nami's eyes widen when she recognized the rider. It was her sister, Nojiko. She ran down to greet her older sister.

"NAMI!" Nojiko shouted when she saw her, "It's horrible! It's so horrible."

"What is?" Nami asked she embraced Nojiko, "Why did you come here? It's dangerous to travel alone. I almost lost you to the wolves."

"It's father! Father has been sick ever since you left. Because of his health, he couldn't defend me and himself when Arlong came. Arlong took over our plantation and house. For weeks, he stayed and waited for you to return. I told him that you were gone, but he didn't believe me. I escaped yesterday and rode Phillip all day and night to find this castle. You've got to come back!"

* * *

"**Why does it take you so freaking long to update!"**: I guess everyone is thinking like this with a different phrase of course. Why? I'll tell you. I got a job. I'm behind in my summer reading. I have 3 books and an essay left. I had everything planned out, but things never go according to what we expect. 

**Raccoon Commercial**: I think I know what you are talking about… but I haven't been watching TV lately so I forgot which fast food restaurant it associates with.

**OOC Characters:** Yes, I noticed that. I noticed that when I made Nami not interested in money. I could've, but it's too late now. I predict 2-3-4 more chapters.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Thanks: **Gothy Wofie, Poison's Ivy (**Ravenrogue19?)**, FeatherGirl13, Come Out And Play, Nehszriah, 4getregret, The biggest Kingdom Hearts… fan? **(I can't read it, so sorry!),** 'Gasp.', Lady Zoro, LilAnimeJutsu, Bear Hunter, **and** Black Fox.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Guest starring original characters: Karla and Karel from Lady Mihawk Simple explanations: Karel has the power to control trees and Karla has no powers. _

Disclaimer: I don't own any version of Beauty and the Beast or One Piece. I do own this story.

* * *

Nami, Zoro, and the animals sat in the common room around Nojiko. Sanji brought a tray of hot tea for Nojiko while she began her tale. 

"A month ago Arlong came to visit our farm. He told us he wanted to help with the plantation and our father let him. A few days after he came and lived with us, he brought his friends and they took over the house. He demanded that we show him our gold.

"Our father was already ill, but with Arlong's abuse, he became worst. He wouldn't show Alrong where the gold was located, but Alrong found it anyway without our help. We thought that it was over, but Arlong then demanded we tell him where we acquired the wealth. Our father told him it was the tangerines. Arlong laughed in his face.

"He said he'll live in our house until you come home," Nojiko turned to Nami, "I told him you were never going to come home, but he didn't believe me. Last night, I escaped and now I'm here to take you back home. I believe if you explain to him that we don't know where the gold comes from, he'll leave. Arlong always liked you. You can use that as an advantage. Our father needs a doctor. Once Arlong leaves, we can get one."

Zoro's head turned to Nami when Nojiko finished. The animals turned their gaze to Zoro.

"The money? I don't know where our father got the money. Didn't he sell the tangerines at the market? Tell him that!" Nami shouted.

"Nami, you have to come home. I'm afraid for my life and our father's!"

Before Nami could tell Nojiko she was not allowed to leave the castle ever, Zoro commanded, "Chopper, pack Nami's things and help out of her gown. Give her some travel clothes. Saddle our horse Neferti for her. Go!" Chopper stood in shock as did the other animals, but fear for Zoro's rage fueled him to run out the common room with the other animals.

Zoro marched out of the common room and up to the west wing. He didn't notice Nami following him and when he did, he was at his door.

"Wait, Zoro! Wait." He turned around to see Nami running toward him. "Why did you let me go? My father's promise…"

"Who says you're going to stay away? I only said you can go." Nami mouthed 'oh' and turned away. Zoro added, "You only have one father. Go and save him."

"Thank you. Thank you Zoro." She left him. When she was out of hearing range, he opened his door and entered. He walked to his large chair and fell into it. His head looked up and his eyes met a rose. The rose was in a china vase. It was wilting. There were only a few live petals left.

"How much longer…?" Zoro massaged a hand to his temples and sighed.

* * *

Not before long, Nami was dressed in a simple noble's dress. She also gave Nojiko one too, to replace the ruined clothes she wore. But, before they could leave, they heard howls from out side the castle walls. 

"Wait until morning," Chopper said, "It's too dangerous to go out. Tomorrow, Johnny and Yasaku will escort you."

"Are you sure?" Nami looked at Nojiko, who was tired from riding all day and night to find the castle. "Nojiko, come on. I believe Chopper's right. You can sleep in my chamber tonight and tomorrow morning, we will leave."

Nojiko yawned, "Yes, tomorrow morning."

Dawn. They left the castle with Johnny and Yasaku leading them. Nami and Nojiko arrived home within a few hours. Johnny and Yasaku left as soon as they saw the two sisters were safe on the plantation. The first place the sister went was the house where they found no one.

"Where did they go?" Nojiko asked full of fright. "They were here when I left them!"

"They must've moved when they found you were gone. Where do you think they would go?"

"I don't know!" She cried.

"Welcome back," One of Arlong's men appeared standing in the threshold. He was a tall man with a long black ponytail. He wore a black tank top and blue breeches.

"Kuroobi." Nami whipped around to meet him, "Where's my father?"

"Come with me." He turned and began to walk.

"Why should we go?" Nojiko hissed, "You're going to capture us and force us to tell you where our father got his wealth."

Kuroobu stopped, "Girl, you can do this the hard way or the easy way. I rather do it the easy way for your convenience, but the hard way is a joy to do."

Something whispered in Nami's ear, "Go with him. I'll watch over you." Nami turned her head to see a green sparrow on her shoulder. With a small smile, she went to Nojiko and informed her about Karel. The two nodded to each other and followed Kuroobi without another word.

Kuroobi lead them into the tangerine trees and down a row until they saw a small house in the distance. Nami saw Chuu and Hatchi sitting in chairs on the patio. Chuu had short blonde hair and his lips were large and full. He wore a blue V-neck top and brown shorts. Hatchi had long white hair that spiked up and out. He had a large round forehead. He wore a red and white striped t-shirt with blue pants. When they saw the three of them coming up the path, Hatchi went inside the house.

When Nami and Nojiko arrived, Chuu motioned them to the door. Following orders, the sisters went inside to find their father tied up on a wooden chair next to a table. Around the table there was Arlong and another man. The man wore a suit and tie. He had short black hair and a face like a rat.

"The daughters are here. Please sit down." Arlong waved his hand at the two empty chairs next to Genzo.

"Why are you here, in the center of the tangerines trees? Especially in this house!" Nami snapped, "This house was our mother's!"

"The main word is 'was.'" Arlong laughed, "Now, since we're all here. Do you want to tell us where your father got his strange wealth? One day you were poor as dirt and the next day, you're rich again. Miracles like that doesn't happen everyday. Where did you steal the gold?"

"For the last time," Genzo stopped in mid sentence and coughed. "It's from selling the tangerines!"

"Father, save your strength." Nojiko said, "Nami is back. Did you hear me? Nami is back."

"My daughter Nami? Yes, Nami. Nami's alive. The beast didn't eat her." Genzo rambled on.

"Beast?" The man beside Arlong asked.

"It's nothing. It's just a ramblings of an old man. Nojiko, Nami, this is my lawyer, Nezumi." Arlong smirked, "We made a contract with your father. Your plantation belongs to me."

"What are you talking about?" Nami snapped.

"I waited for weeks for you to return, and I decided to believe your family that you were never returning. Expect they lied. You are here. But this is not about you anymore. I was thinking about your plantation. I believe your father now. So, he had some luck selling his tangerines. I made a contract without him, but he signed it in front of my lawyer. Your family with make me rich. I own this plantation. Your father sold it to me for a measly silver piece. You will work for me until you making one hundred million gold pieces for me selling your wonderful tangerines."

Nojiko scoffed, "We will never work for you. You can hire workings to do it. We're leaving." She stood up but Hatchi rushed at her and knocked her down.

"NOJIKO!" Nami shouted and ran knelt down. "Arlong! You monster!"

"Nami, I'll stop everything if," he smirked.

"If? If what?"

"If you marry me."

Without hesitation, Nami hissed, "Never. I rather die than marry you."

"That can be arranged." He stood up and looked down at Nami. "I never like tangerines, but your land is fertile and I can grow anything I want. With this everything belongs to me." He waved the contract, "I don't need this house too. I'll burn it along with the tangerine trees."

"WHAT?" Nami shot up, "You can't be serious."

"I am. What the?" Arlong frowned when a green sparrow flew pass his head and out the door. "What was that?"

Nami glared, "A friend. You won't leave this plantation alive."

"Tie them up and then torch the place." Arlong smirked, "No torch the trees and let them watch their beloved tangerines burn. The fire will eventually reach them unless the smoke suffocates them first."

* * *

AN: This was seemed so much better in my head. Lol. 2-3 more chapters! 

**Mellow Zoro: **To justify this, Zoro is trying to win Nami over. I would believe if you want someone to like you, you have to be nice to them. Lol. I should've have them fight though. That's always fun.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! **4getregret, Dice-chan, Takahane, Nehszriah, Poison's Ivy, hells true gift, Sash and Sword, Solo Loco Ellingson Rose, Black Fox, Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie, Thief of the Sand, Lady Zoro, **and** animielover150.**

**Who Should Kill Arlong? Luffy or Zoro or Neither?**


	8. Chapter 8

Important Note: Arlong and his gang are (normal) humans and are not Mermen. Why? Because if they were, this story would take place by the ocean not in a forest. Also, for my sake because Animals v. Mermen would take more than one chapter to finish.

* * *

Arlong frowned when a green sparrow flew pass his head and out the door. "What was that?" 

Nami glared, "A friend. You won't leave this plantation alive."

"Tie them up and then torch the place." Arlong smirked, "No torch the trees and let them watch their beloved tangerines burn. The fire will eventually reach them unless the smoke suffocates them first."

"WAIT, WAIT!" Genzo shouted as Hatchi tied Nami and Nojiko to their chairs. He shouted to Arlong, "I'll tell you where I got the gold! Let my daughters go and I'll tell you."

Arlong viciously smirked and drawled, "So, you _do_ know."

"Yes, I've always know. How could I ever forget? Let my daughters go and I'll tell."

"No, you tell me first and then I'll let all _three_ of you go. Does that sound like a good deal to you?"

Genzo bit his lower lip and looked over to his daughters. Nojiko was unconscious and Nami was shaking her head. With a sigh, he told Arlong, "There's a castle in the forest west of here. Go to the path and take the left road, you will reach an abandon castle within a few miles." Nami's eyes questioned when she heard her father say _abandon_.

"Castle? Are you sure you're sane? There isn't a castle around here. Crazy old Genzo."

"It's true." Nami shouted, "My father isn't crazy! I've been there."

"Good, you can lead us. Hatchi, get her." Arlong commanded and then said to the old man, "If it's true, we'll bring her back alive. If you both are lying, she'll die."

Nami struggled with Hatchi but he was stronger than her. "I'll come back and save you!" Nami called to her father. "I promise!"

"How loving is this?" Kuroobi and Chuu laughed as they held torches in their hands.

Arlong climbed onto his horse and Hatchi gave Nami to him. His three toadies climbed onto their own horses. Nami screamed as Kuroobi and Chuu threw the torches into the tangerine grove. Arlong just laughed and kicked his horse to go. His toadies followed his lead and they rode down the path.

"Why did you do that? We told you where the gold is!"

"I never had a second thought about setting fire to your grove. I'm going to build my own empire on the land. With the gold I take from the castle, I'll be a rich man and you are going to be my wife."

"Like Hell I am!" Nami shoved him off the horse. When she tried to gallop away, Kuroobi caught up to her and grabbed the horse's reins. Arlong slapped Nami and she fell of the horse.

Standing over her, he said, "You better not do that again if you value your life. Now behave or else I'll have to mar your face."

* * *

Zoro sat on the balcony since Nami left the castle. Luffy came out with him and sat down. He roared and Zoro scoffed, "You think I can understand you?" Luffy roared again, but this time he waved and jabbed his paws in the air. 

"He says turn around." Zoro drew his swords and spun around to see the enchantress Robin. She was standing on the balcony ledge with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What the Hell do you want?" Zoro snapped, "You've ruined our lives and I think that's enough."

"So, you do _think_." Robin laughed. Zoro growled but stood his ground, ready to leap at any moment, but his swords were suddenly knocked down out of his hands. "Don't point those dangerous things at me." She sat down and faced Zoro with a smirk, "I come to warn you. Go and head east. It's that way." She pointed. "You will meet your bird friend and he will tell you the rest. Go now or all will be lost." She dispersed into cherry blossoms and the wind blew them away.

Luffy roared again and left Zoro to roar to the rest of the castle. In minutes, every animal was at the gates. There were Luffy, Ace, Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro. Usopp, Karla, and the others were unable to understand and comprehend the commands. Luffy roared and Chopper translated to the others. They ran out of the castle followed by Zoro.

"Lord Zoro, hurry!" Chopper called. "You don't want to be left behind."

"Unlike you," Zoro glared, "I only have two legs."

"Jump on my back," he replied in his full reindeer form. "Uhg, why are you so heavy?" He complained when Zoro straddled on his back.

"It's muscle. Shut up and go."

They charged through the forest and cut across the path to find the shortest way to Cocoyashi. The travel a distance before the pack of animals and human were stopped by a small green bird.

"GUYS!" Karel called, "STOP!"

Zoro looked up, "Karel, where were you? We could've gotten directions from you since you are the only one that can talk and fly (like a global satellite: Yahoo maps, Google earth, etc.)."

"I was with Nami! You have to hurry! They set fire to the plantation and they want to burn her father and sister alive. The human and his cronies have captured Nami and have forced her led them to the castle. They are only miles away, but the plantation is on fire!"

"I'll deal with the fire," Ace ran toward the plantation before Zoro could appoint someone the job.

Zoro turned back to Karel, "Lead the way to Nami."

"Don't you want a plan first, Marimo?" Sanji climbed and sat on Chopper's head. Chopper shook his head and body causing Zoro and Sanji to fall off him. (The word "marimo" in Japanese means "round algae". _I think.)_

"The weight is too much…" Chopper tipped over.

"Chopper, get up. I won't ride you anymore. Raccoon, what's plan are you thinking off."

Sanji lighted a cigarette, "I have no clue. I was just suggesting something." Before Zoro could lunge, Karel flew down between them.

"Stop, stop. I have one. Now listen up…" He perched on Chopper's antlers and told the four of them.

* * *

"What do you think your doing? Follow the path, idiot!" Nami shouted at Arlong. 

"Shut up, wench." He slapped her again. She started to cry when he said, "Your family is dead. No matter what you do, they're dead. You can't even stop the fire and you won't go to Cocoyashi and shout for help. We're talking the dense forest until we are out of Cocoyashi's county limits." And so, Arlong and his toadies didn't listen to Nami and were lost in the forest. They only knew to travel away from the fire which was right behind them.

Suddenly, the horses were spooked by an unknown cause. Arlong stopped the horse and his toadies moved along side him. Hatchi was the first to scream when the group saw the trees were moving. Arlong charged at an opening to escape the forest, but as he approached the opening, branches from the trees interlocked to create a wall.

Arlong with Nami galloped around to find an exit while the others did also. Soon, with the confusion of the forests, they were separated and lost.

Hatchi was the one to go. He followed the small sparrow into a clearing. He saw the sparrow from earlier. The sparrow dived down at Hachi who drew his swords to slash at the miniature bird, but in vain, he could not hit the bird. Karel sat on Hatchi's head and clawed at his hair. Suddenly, roots came up from the ground and bind the man and then slammed him to the ground.

Kuroobi shouted out for Chuu and Hatchi. He slowly trotted around the forest until he found a small clearing. In the small clearing he saw Hatchi. Kuroobi galloped to him but once he entered the clearing, the path he took was completely locked off. From the corner of his eye, he saw a green sparrow fly away, and then turned back to Hatchi to see a raccoon dressed in clothes sitting on top of his friend. The raccoon held a cigarette in his paw. Hatchi was warped like a roll with large cylinder roots.

"Hey, do you have light?" Sanji asked.

Kuroobi screamed curses at the raccoon. He jumped off his horse and took out his rifle. "I'm going to kill you animal." Sanji sat still as Kuroobi lifted the rifle and pulled the trigger. Sanji only shifted and dodged the bullet as he used it to light his cigarette.

Sanji jumped from Hatchi and somersaulted over Kuroobi and landed behind the man. Before Kuroobi could turn around, he was knocked forward by the raccoon's kick. The kick sent him face first into the ground and he skidded to a stop next to Hatchi. Sanji rushed, jumped, and stomped on his back. The sound of bone breaking filled the air and echoed throughout the forest.

Chuu, only a few meters away, heard the sound. He ran toward the sound, but he stopped when he meet a bear with a straw hat. "What the…" He whispered.

Luffy roared causing Chuu to stumble back and trip. He looked to see a tree root move back into the ground. A green sparrow flew down from a branch and lifted the hat off the bear's head. Karel flew to a tree and hung the hat on a branch before he sat on his perch. Luffy charged at Chuu while roaring with his white teeth bare.

Chuu ran. He ran like there was no tomorrow. In doing so, he ran into a low branch that was not previously there. He felled backwards, over, and landed on his face.

Karel laughed and flew down with Luffy's hat. He dropped it on Luffy's head before landing on the black bear's back. Luffy grinned his bear smile before strolling off to join Sanji and then heading to the tangerine plantation.

Arlong galloped as fast as he could to get away from the galloping sound that was closing in behind him. Once in a while, he turned to see a glimpse of a pink hat and a green rider. On his fourth turn back, he saw no one. Halting the horse to a stop, he looked around him.

Suddenly, Zoro jumped out of the bushes behind Arlong. He leaped over the horse and pulled Arlong down from the horse. Arlong landed on the ground with a large thump.

"Go, Nami," Zoro said, "Chopper will lead you out of here and to your family. Everyone is heading there to save them."

Nami looked down at Zoro with her tear stain face as he slapped the horse to gallop away. Chopper ran beside her and commanded the horse to follow him. Nami looked back at her green knight and her nemesis one last time before she returned her attention to the horse. She forced the horse to full gallop, following Chopper's lead. Soon, she met up with Luffy, Sanji, and Karel. The five of them sped their way toward the tangerine plantation where Ace was struggling to put out the fire and to save the only family Nami had.

Once Arlong stood up, he brushed himself off and shouted to Zoro, "Who the Hell are you?"

"I'm someone who will end your life. Draw your sword. I do not attack unarmed men." Zoro replied as he placed his white katana in mouth and held the other two in his hands.

Arlong laughed, "An idiot like you who uses _three_ swords? Ha! Two swords are skillful but three is insane; that's what you are, insane." He drew his swords. It was almost as long as he was tall. With a twist of his wrist, the sword retracted small spikes which created a double edge saw. Zoro remained calm during Arlong's comments.

"I don't have time for you." He replied as he stood in his attacking stance. Arlong laughed as held his saw sword at his side, preparing to block and counter. "ONI…" Zoro started as he lunged for Arlong, but as he did, time seemed to stop. He suddenly fell as his strength diminished and landed face first into the ground. "Damn…" He pushed himself up just in time to block Arlong's attack.

"What's wrong, beast? Too soft and kind to fight?" Arlong kicked him in the stomach. Zoro stumble backwards and recovered again to block another strike.

"You made my Nami cry." Zoro force Arlong away with a push of his sword. "Even if I'm destined to die, I'll kill you first."

"I'll like to see that." Alrong laughed again. He stood only a few feet away with his guard down. Zoro took the chance.

"ONI…" He focused all of his strength on this strike, "GIRI!" He appeared behind Arong within a half second.

"What…?" Arlong faded as he fell down head first. Blood seeped from the gashes and flowed onto the dirt ground. Zoro sheathed and stumbled to the closest tree and sat down. He clutched his chest, the area over his heart.

Miles away in Castle One Piece, on a small wooden table, in a china vase, a rose only had four petals left. A light breeze came from the open window and struck the rose. Another petal fell onto the table. Three left.

* * *

Out of the grim, dust, and ashes, the family was saved and safe. 

Ace had dealt with the fire expertly, but that was not enough. Even though he had saved Genzo and Nojiko, he could not save the plantation. In order to stop the fire, Ace had to fight fire with fire. When he arrived, he weaved through the trees to the small house. From there, he burned the large perimeter around the house. It was all he could do.

Nami and the rest arrived to see the whole plantation burn in the massive fire. Karel flew higher to see if her father and sister were alright. He retuned to her with good news. Only time was the opponent now, but as hours passed, the fire died down and Nami ran to the small house to meet her family. They moved to the mansion to wait for Zoro.

Inside the mansion, Sanji prepared a meal as Chopper tended to their wounds. Chopper was relived to see that Genzo and Nojiko only suffered from physical exhaustion and nothing else. However, Genzo suffered from depression and Chopper was reluctant to say the source and cure. However, he has his obligation as a doctor.

But before he could say anything, Karel perched Genzo's shoulders, "Mr. Genzo, your trees are gone. I sense no life in them and they will not speak to me. I cannot revive them nor speed up the growth. I have to say, your plantation is no longer alive."

Genzo looked at the bird with his sunken eyes and grief filled his eyes.

"Father," Nami knelt down and grabbed his hands into her, "We can re built the plantation. We can start all over again."

Nojiko followed Nami's example, "Yes, father. We can. In the spring, we can plow the ground and plant the tangerines."

"No, no," Genzo howled in his madness, "It won't be the same! Bellemere's tangerines! Oh BELLEMERE'S TANGERINES!"

"Can't you shut him up, woman?" They turned to the door and saw Zoro stand in the threshold. His arms crossed and his gaze on the old man.

"Have some sympathy!" Nojiko shouted, "This is our father!"

"BEAST! BEAST!" Genzo howled. He pointed to Zoro. Zoro scoffed and stepped into the mansion followed by Luffy and Ace.

"Chopper, give him some medicine and let's go back to the castle." Zoro commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Chopper got to work as Sanji came out with the meal. They ate in silence. Zoro's presence cooled the air. Once Chopper was done, he gave the medicine to Nami.

"What are you doing?" Zoro demanded.

Chopper cowered away from his gaze, "Nami's father is suffering from depression as well as exhaustion. If he is to recover, Nami must stay here."

Nami glared at Zoro, "Are you going to forbid me to stay? You know, I will not follow your commands. I will not, I repeat, I will NOT leave my father in his time of need."

Zoro motioned everyone to leave before he turned to Nami, "Stay. Stay until he has recovered, but promise me. Promise me that you will come to visit before the first day of spring. Promise me that you will come to visit in one week. This is a request, please promise me."

Struck by shock, Nami could only nod. She watched Zoro walk out of the mansion. Something in her body wanted to run out to him and thank him, but shock from his request questioned her. What did he mean?

Out side, Zoro walked behind Chopper, Ace, and Luffy. Sanji rode on Luffy's and Karel was flying in the blue night sky.

"Are we out of range yet?"

"Range?"

"How far are we from the mansion?"

"A few miles, maybe 2."

"Head back to the castle, don't go back to the mansion." Zoro collapsed.

"Lord Zoro? …Zoro? …Zoro!"

* * *

AN: Hi! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, I've been very busy and I lack free time. Yay, more than 10 reviews for this chapter. Uno mas! One more chapter left! 

(Haven't been thoroughly edited.)

Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks: **Come Out And Play. Nehszriah, Gothy Wolfie, Sanji-kunZoro-san, When cheesecakes attack, 4getregret, Takahane, Ryuu the Magnificent, Solo Loco Ellingson Rose, Cat-Fairy, Poison's Ivy, Mischievous Sin, Dice-chan, Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie, Mr. Thumbup, hells true gift, Black Fox, Thief of the Sand, SkieLoon, **and** TakashiMorinozuka.**

**Sanji as a Swan?** Hmmm… That reminds me too much of Mr. 2, Bon Clay.

**Nami kills Arlong?** Why not. I just didn't think of it.. lol.

**Why is Usopp an Aavark?** Well, it's the first animal that came to my mind when I thought about Usopp. Lol.

Go Check it Out: I drew a picture of Raccoon Sanji. It's the link in my profile. : D (hope the link works...)


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: OOCness approaching the station.

Hi, it's been a while, like ages. (uneasy laugh) This is the last chapter. The ending, I would like you to comment about it…

Disclamier: I don't own any version of Beauty and the Beast or One Piece. I do own this story.

* * *

Genzo grew better with each passing day. He took the medicine every morning and every night. In between, he would walk and stroll with Nami and Nojiko around the plantation. Nojiko went into town and bought him a cane so he could walk by himself if he wanted. Even though he saw the chaos of the burnt trees, he was not depressed. He had his daughters with him and that was all he needed. 

The townspeople came the day after the fire to see the destruction. Friends of the family volunteered to help Genzo rebuilt and re plant the tangerines. But, Genzo replied to his friends that everything was lost. There were no tangerines seeds left nor was there anything in the soil to help the growth. He remembered Karel's words: "your plantation is no longer alive".

A week passed. Seven days, one more day until the Spring Festival. The Spring Festival celebrated the coming of spring and that day, Nami was to return to Castle One Piece. She counted each day that passed and each day brought her closer to the promised date.

Cocoyashi was getting everything ready for the festival, but in the house of Genzo, Nami was uneasy. She felt something but she didn't know what the feeling was. As she was deep in thought, Nojiko interrupted her,

"Nami," she said, "If you want to go back, than go. I can take care of father. He's well enough to walk on his own."

"I don't want to go back. Don't you find it strange? Arlong and the rest are not back. Do you know what happened to them? The townspeople do not even care about their disappearance."

"Didn't you hear? They're dead."

"What?" Nami asked in shock. She hadn't left the plantation since she came back.

Her sister frowned. "I didn't know you care about them. Some villagers found them four days ago. They were attacked my some animals." Nojiko smiled, "Like a pack of wolves for something."

"Are you sure? Wolves?"

"What else? Bears? Foxes? _Sparrows? Raccoons? Reindeers?_ _A crazy man with three swords? _Oh, Nami, you should really thank them. They saved us."

"Nojiko," Nami went to sit on the couch near the window, "I'm so confused."

"How so?" Nojiko leaned against the window. She stared at her sister in silence, neither of them speaking a word. "Nami, if you can't see it yourself, I don't know what to tell you." She left Nami alone by the window.

Nami sat by herself and thought about what she wanted. In a deep trace, she didn't notice that Genzo called her from another room. Nojiko went to him and told him about Nami. Their father fell silent, but he already knew what he wanted, yet he couldn't say it. It's Nami's life and decision, not his.

There was a constant tapping from where Nami was. Nami looked up from her chair and saw something small and green at the window still. She peered out to see it was Karel. "Karel?" She called, but there was no answer. The bird ruffled his feathers and tapped the window again. "Karel, what are you doing here?"

The bird made no reply. It tapped once more and flew away, but it left something white on the window still. Nami looked closely and saw it was snow.

"Snow?" Nojiko looked at it in Nami's palm. Nami brought the snow indoors and went to her father and sister. "You must be crazy. It's spring, silly. Winter passed a few months ago. It never stays winter all year long."

"Winter… all year… long…" Nami's eyes widen. "Karla!"

"Who?" Nojiko asked.

"The cat told me it's winter all year long in the castle grounds. Something must be wrong! It only snows at night!"

"Go." The deep voice of her father made her jump.

"Father," She turned to him, "What do you mean? I can't leave you."

"GO. Leave my house!" He stood up and supported himself with his cane, "I want you out of my house! Nojiko! Take her away from my sight!"

"Father?" Her eyes widen. Nojiko stared at her father with shock, but his sullen face could not hide his intention. She escorted Nami out of the room.

"Go. Go to the castle." Nojiko said. "Take the horse. You'll reach there before night fall. Tomorrow is spring. You must go before night fall. I fear something is wrong. You heard your knight. He wants you to return before spring."

Without another word, Nami ran to the fields to get Philip. Genzo and Nojiko stood in the threshold of his house and watched his daughter ride off. This time, instead of tears of pain, it was tears of joy. "God speed." He whispered.

As Nami rode on Phillip, she didn't care to notice the cherry blossoms surrounding her. The blossoms sped Phillip and led him down a new path. Nami tried to steer him away, but he would not listen to her. To Nami's surprise, she reached the castle gates in a few minutes.

She leap off Phillip and ran to the gates. They were locked. She called out, but no one came to open the gates. She called again but to no avail. Suddenly a gust of wind blew her against the gates, slamming her into the door. It felt like she was pinned to the gates. Nami tried to push herself up, but in a few seconds, she fell forward, the gates had broken. Her landing was soft and fluffy. Snow.

How was this possible? She questioned but shoved it from her thoughts as she ran to the castle. As she near it, she saw animals lying on the ground.

"Usopp! Sanji!" She saw the aardvark and the raccoon and ran to them. Snow covered them like a blankets. Their eyes opened slowly and a small smile appeared on Sanji's face. He made a noise, but Nami couldn't understand him. Then, his head fell into the snow with a thump.

"Nami." She looked up to see Chopper sitting against the wall of the castle.

She went to him, "What happened?"

"Sanji welcomes you back, but maybe it's too late."

"Chopper, what do you mean?"

"We waited for you as long as we could…" He sneezed as his eyes drooped, "We waited for you before… everyone… dying…" His head fell to the side and he said no more.

"Chopper! Chopper!" Nami shouted, but he could not reply. "I'm so sorry! If I had known…" She shot up and ran into the castle. "Is anyone there! Help! Someone!" She ran to and fro, from room to room until she reached the main chamber.

"Luffy?" The bear collapsed at the base of the wooden table. The china vase was shattered near his paw and the stem of a follow lay near. A petal was still connected to it. "Luffy?" She knelt down. The bear's head move up and his small black eyes look at her. He made a small growl. She reached out to touch him, but the bear shook his head as much as he could and jabbed toward the opened window with his snout.

Nami stood up and walked toward the window. Her heart stopped. Zoro was down below collapsed in the snow. Without another thought, she ran out of the room and to him. On her way out, she didn't notice that she had stepped on the rose petal, tearing it apart from the stem.

Luffy gasped and made no sound after that.

"Zoro! Hold on, I'm coming." Nami exclaimed to herself as she sped down the stairs. "Zoro!" She called when entered the courtyard. "Zoro!" He remained motionless when she knelt down beside him. Placing his head on her lap, she lightly slapped his face. "Zoro, please wake up! Please!" But he made no reply. "Zoro…" She whispered. Tears formed in her eyes, "You can't die, Z-z-zoro." They rolled down her face and onto his. "Zoro!" She cried out, "Wake up, dammit!" She slammed her fist on his chest. Now her tears flowed freely down. She rested her head on his, "Zoro, I wa… I …" She finished in an inaudible whisper.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion like fireworks. Her head shot up to see shining lights and then a strange wind blew against her. It swirled around Zoro and her until it engulfed them in a vortex. Her eyes widen when she saw the vortex expand. As it expanded, the snow fallen the ground dried up and left a deep green grass and flowers, a paved road, and a dirt path. The vortex spun and spun until it expanded to the outskirts of the estate. Soon afterwards, it disappeared.

Nami jerked in surprise when Zoro sat up from her lap. He rubbed his eyes and yawned and scratched his chest. "Did you hit me?" he asked randomly.

"ZORO!" Nami gasped in glee, "You're alive!" She leaped with her arms open and embraced him. "You stupid idiot." Zoro let out a smug laugh and returned her embrace. He opened his mouth but someone interrupted him.

"RORONOA ZORO!" The two turned to see a blonde hair man dressed in a black suit with a striped blue dress shirt and black tie. "Get you filthy hand off Nami-_swan_!"

"What are you talking about, Sanji?" Zoro growled.

"You were a human and I was a raccoon! I had a disadvantage but now, it's an even playing field for Nami's affection!"

"You want to fight?" Zoro moved his hands to his side.

"Sanji! Zoro! Don't you dare start a fight!" A new member ran up to them.

"Karla-chan!" Sanji cried out, forgetting about Nami. "You look as cute as the last time I saw you. And you look cuter when you're mad! Even when you were a cat, you were always cute too!"

"Uhhh… I'm Karel." The person backed away.

But before 'Karel' could say more, another member showed up. "Hey guys, I was flying back when I collapsed and then, poof. I'm back to my normal state. Nami broke the spell, didn't she, Karla."

'Karel' glared at him, "Yes, she did, Karel," She then hissed, "Now Sanji's on my back thanks to you."

"You like it though." The real Karel grinned. Karla growled in reply.

Nami looked at the twins. It was true that you can mistake one for the other. They had the same disheveled hair style; however Karla's was more rudely. It was dark green and shoulder length. At the moment, they dressed similar in large dark cloaks. Theie eyes were the same golden yellow, like a hawk's.

Usopp arrived with Chopper to meet the crowd. "We're back! We're back!"

"Most of us," Zoro looked around. "Where are the King and his brother?"

"EVERYONE!" They looked up to see a wide grinning man with a straw hat. He leaped down from the high window with his hand on the window ledge. It retracted when he landed. Only Nami was in shock.

"His Devil fruit, you'll get used to him after a while." Karel informed her. "I have one too. Remember, I could talk to trees."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yo," Ace appeared also, "How's everyone?"

"Nami broke the spell!" Usopp shouted in happiness. "We should celebrate! Like a the Spring Festival!"

Luffy began chatting on and on and then went to Sanji to beg for meat. Sanji sighed in annoyance, "I'll go make dinner. Nami, stay for dinner."

"I will," She replied.

"Good." He shouted to the twin, "Karla, I'll make your favorite dish!"

"Thanks Sanji," She smiled to him.

"Make my favorite too!" Usopp, Chopper, and Karel shouted.

Sanji groaned, "Back off."

"MEAT! MEAT!" Luffy chanted.

"Fine, meat it is." They followed Sanji into the castle only leaving Nami and Zoro.

Before Nami could follow suit, Zoro stopped her by grabbing her arm and then pulling her in his embrace.

"Nami," He whispered in her ear, "Repeat what you said to me earlier."

"Zoro," a blush appeared on her cheek, "I want to thank you. Thank you for saving my family and me. They mean the world to me."

Nami shook her head. When she opened her mouth to speak again, it was closed with a kiss. "I love you, Nami." He kissed her again. "I should thank you instead. You saved the castle. You saved everyone."

She giggled, "Zoro, I love you too."

Hand in hand, they walked toward the castle.

In the trees, a beautiful woman stood watching the newly made couple. "The Steward and his Lady," she smiled. "It was meant to be." She continued to watch as everyone who was turned into an animal returned to their human shape: Johnny and Yosaku, the servants of the castle. But she felt like she was missing someone or two.

Robin moved to sit front of the kitchen window to watch the celebration inside when she saw something in the corner. With a smirk, she caused a commotion. It brought Zoro into the kitchen and she threw a small orange fruit from the corner to get his attention. His narrowed his eyes at the fruit that hit him, but his eyes trialed to the corner.

"Karel!" He called when the idea came to him, "Come here. I need your help."

* * *

The next morning, Nami was woken by a shriek. Her eyes shot open to see Nojiko leaning over her bed. "How did you get here? Why did you wake me up with a scream?" 

"I tired to retain her," Chopper laughed as he scratched his head. Nami sighed, but grinned widely at her sister.

"Chopper and Ace brought our father and me here. At first we didn't know who they were, but we remember that the fox's name was Ace. Aren't you happy to see us?"

"I'm ecstatic!" Nami jumped out of bed. "When did you arrive? This moring?"

"Yes, but wait until you see what Lord Zoro and Karel have done." Chopper smiled.

Nojiko nodded, "Yeah! Father's outside crying his eyes out. Come, we'll show you." She took Nami by the arm and pulled her outside to the courtyard and now through the courtyard into an open space of land. "Look!" Nojiko exclaimed.

Nami gasped, "Bellemere's tangerine trees! How?" She looked around to see everyone out in the fields picking and tasting the sweet fruit.

"Well," Karel spoke from behind her, "Lord Zoro found the tangerines your father sold us. They were in excellent shape, for some reason. We planted them last night in this field and I gave them a little boost in growth."

"Thank you!" Nami cried out and hugged him.

"Go to Lord Zoro and save him from your father," Karel pointed to his left. Her father was hugging and thanking Zoro enthusiastically. Zoro attempted to pry his arms apart but the old man's grip was too tight.

"Father!" Nami ran to him. Her father released Zoro, who let out a sigh of relief, and embraced her.

"Nami! It's so wonderful to see you safe and sound. There are no more animals or monsters on the castle ground! Oh what joy!"

(Warning, **Major** OOC of Zoro. Warning. You are now warned, but feel free to burst out laughing, or get mad...)

"Nami," Zoro looked at her, "I asked your father for you hand in marriage." He took her hands in his, "Your father gives me his blessing. Now, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

"Ummm, I, I…" There was silence. "No?" Nami pulled away from him. "I'm sorry."

"What! Why not?" Shock filled his face. Their friends and family around them stared in silence shock also. Some dropped their tangerines on the ground. Those running about stopped in their tracks.

"There are things I must do before I am married. Zoro, I'm sorry. I want to draw my own map of the world. I want to live my dream before I get tied down anywhere."

"Silly woman," Zoro wrapped his arms around her. "I would never do that to you. Perhaps, we can travel together. A lady needs an escort."

"What about your job here?"

"You father can be Steward in my place. He can take care of the tangerines and live here."

"I like this plan," Nami smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We can leave when everything is settled down." She nodded in reply.

And as fairly tales end… They lived happily—

"WAIT! WAIT! What about us?" A monkey with a big red nose cried in the distance.

A black cat sat next to him and groaned, "You see, Buggy, bad guys never get good endings. I told you before."

"Shut up, Kuro. You're just jealous I have thumbs."

Kuro hissed, "Yeah, but your thumb can't protect you from my claws!" Buggy, with Kuro hot on his trial, shrieked and ran up and tree and into the forest.

…

…

…

Ahem, they lived happily ever after following their dreams, because this _is_ One Piece.

Fin.

* * *

That's the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Tell me what you think of the ending, did you expect this? 

101 reviews! I was gone so long I didn't see!!! And it was eight days ago…. LOL.

Thanks: **Takahane**: He collapsed because of the rose draining his life. It didn't happen in the movie. **SkieLoon**: I'll write more LM now, or try to… haha. **Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie**; **Black Fox**: You reviewed three times, thanks for pushing me to finish this., **Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose**;** Rakusu Yamato**: My 100th reviewer : D.

And thanks to everyone else!

**YounamemeAkira**

**Kilnorc**

**Mirathin**

**Nehszriah**

**T.O.B**

**Thermopyle**

**Ziggi**

**xXSanji-KunXx **

**Aya-chan92**

**Lady Geuna **

**FeatherGirl13 **

**Gothy Wolfie**

**Bear Hunter **

**Poison's Ivy/Ravenrogue19**

**Lady Zoro**

**4getregret**

**Thief of the Sand**

**LiLAnimeJutsu **

**prettysailorsaturn**

**Bear Gunner**

**SanjisGal, **

**Samantha.**

**Come Out And Play**

**The biggest Kingdom Hearts… fan? **(I can't read it, so sorry!)

'**Gasp.'**

**Dice-chan **

**hells true gift**

**Sash and Sword**

**animielover150**

**Sanji-kunZoro-san**

**When cheesecakes attack**

**Ryuu the Magnificent**

**Cat-Fairy**

**Mischievous Sin**

**Mr. Thumbup**

**TakashiMorinozuka**

(I'm sorry if I missed your name)


End file.
